Curse of Silence
by MonicaMalfoy
Summary: Well... Hermione doesn't run away in this one, nothing happens between Draco and Hermione... well, this is interesting, and hard to explain, so just read it...
1. The Torment of Hermione

The girl shook in her sleep. She shook so violently, that her sheets began to suffocate her.  
  
"NO!!" she screamed as she awoke. She looked around and noticed her shortness of breath. She wiggled herself out of the sheets, and stood up. She walked to the kitchen and stumbled over a chair. Her stomach grumbled as she searched for the fridge door. A small grown was heard from something in the kitchen, as the light from the fridge poured into the dark room.  
  
"Sorry Robel" she said to the growling leopards that lie contently in her bed.  
  
"It is alright Monica... Just remember that I'm not a house cat, therefore I'm not nocturnal." Robel said to her owner.  
  
"Alright... I'll remember to write that on a sticky note and conveniently stick it to the fridge, so I can read it in the dark!" she said smirking. Robel purred a little bit to acknowledge her owner's disregard for her, and she was laughing somewhat at the small bit of sarcasm that seeped out from her owner.  
  
Monica took a rather large swig of the beer that was in her hand. She walked out of the kitchen, and into the large living room. Monica turned the T.V on, and then the phone rang. She jumped slightly. She picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" Monica said, startled.  
  
"Hey Monica..." the voice said.  
  
"Oh... hey Hermione... I should have figured... you and Draco are the only two people I know that would call me at three in the morning." She said.  
  
"Yes... have you talked to Ron or Harry lately?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, yes to Ron, but Harry is mad at me for dating Draco..." she said laughing about Harry.  
  
"Yea, anytime I call Ron he doesn't pick up though..." she said.  
  
"That's strange... he called me and asked me for your number."  
  
"You did give it to him right?" she said in a worried tone.  
  
"Well, yea... of course. He didn't say when he'd call... well now that I think of it, he didn't say that he would... just asked for your number." She said while taking another swig of her beer.  
  
"Monica... I don't know what's wrong with me... I think I might be..."  
  
((...okay it's now 2:50 and The Craft is on and this is my favorite part... I should have another part up tomorrow...)) 


	2. The Confession

"Hermione... I know you, and quit stalling, because it can't be too bad..." Monica said.  
  
"Monica, we're 16 now right?" Hermione said slightly dazed.  
  
"Yea... but what does that have to do with anything?" Monica said thinking about Hogwarts...  
  
"Alright... I think I might be pregnant..." she said as a worried tone came about her voice.  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER" Monica screamed, jumping up off the couch, and throwing the beer against the wall, causing it to shatter instantly.  
  
"I know... I know" Hermione said feeling bad about herself.  
  
"First of all... don't you start with self-pity! Who's the father?" she said worried. Robel heard the crash from the living room and hurried in.  
  
"Sorry Robel... on the phone..." she said  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Yea... what about Harry?" Monica said  
  
"I think he's the father..." Hermione said.  
  
"But what about Ron? Your only 16... Hermione are you sure?"  
  
"Yea... kinda... I mean me and Ron have... yea, but I started feeling funny after the night I got drunk, and Harry ended up in the bed with me." Hermione said. She remembered the night. How they got in with the fake ID's and how much fun they had that night. That's also when Monica and Draco hooked up... and when bill became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She sighed in disappointment with herself.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Monica said. Her heart sand deeper and deeper with each word said.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Well... we have to keep going to Hogwarts you know that Dumbledore has a soft spot for Harry... maybe we can get him to let you stay in the hospital wing." "Well yea... but what will Harry say when he figures out... what about Ron?"  
  
"Well I don't know either. You should call him."  
  
"No... I can't can you do it?"  
  
"Uh... ummm..." she sighed, "yea... if I have to..."  
  
"Please"  
  
"Alright... well I'm going to go to bed now..." Monica said, yawning.  
  
"Okay call him tomorrow..."  
  
"Okay bye..."  
  
Click. She turned the phone off and walked over to the wall. She picked up the shards of glass on the floor. She looked at her wrist, at the old scar that appeared from her 'accident.' The old scar was really deep, but she ignored the impulses. She threw the shards away, well all but one. Her heart ached for a way out. Her parents had just died not a month before this. She didn't cry at their funeral, and she didn't cry when everyone else around her was. Her red hair fell down over her face, and she cried. Fat tears that consisted of only blood rolled down her cheeks. She wiped each one off as it slowly descended down her face. She looked down at her legs. That's when she noticed the pool of blood by her feet, and the blood on her pants. She reached down and cut her finger on the single shard of glass that lay there, covered in her blood.  
  
"ROBEL!" she screamed, a worried look crossed her face. "CALL HERMIONE!!" Her vision blurred, and her whole world started to go black. She was drifting slowly... far, far away from here...  
  
((Sorry that I have to eave you like this!! But it's 2:12 in the morning, and I'm tired. I will write more if I continue to get reviews!!)) 


	3. The Flying Car

Monica could feel the worry around her, as she seemed to float away. She noticed that she couldn't feel her left hand. Her breaths became shallow and farther apart. She could hear Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, and Robel all surrounding her. Draco and Harry were fighting about something, and Robel and Hermione were discussing where to take Monica.  
  
"We should take her to a muggle hospital." Robel said. "It's quicker than Hogwarts or anywhere else."  
  
"No, if she cries... what'll they think?" Hermione said.  
  
"What if we took her to my mum?" Ron said, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Yea... you did bring the flying car didn't you?" Hermione said, with a loving gleam in her eye.  
  
"Yes... that's how I got here so quick..."  
  
"HARRY... DRACO... SHUT-UP!!" Robel screamed, taking on a larger tiger form. "Listen... we're taking Monica to the Burrow, are you two going to set apart your differences and come with us?"  
Harry and Draco looked at each other. Draco bent down and grabbed Monica's right hand and squeezed it with affection. Harry looked at Draco, and at how much his archenemy loved Monica. Maybe he's not such a bad person Harry though, he pushed it to the back of his mind and thought if he should go or not.  
  
"How many people can you fit in your car at once?" Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Umm... five people..." Ron replied.  
  
"Wait... I want Monica to lay over someone so that nothing happens on this trip. So, half her body will have her own seat, and the other half will be her head on someone's lap." Hermione said in a know-it-all tone "and I need Robel to change into a house cat."  
  
"Okay..." Ron said... he was starting to wonder if he should ask Hermione out or not... he liked her, but didn't think it was an appropriate time.  
  
"Well... let's go" Draco said, picking Monica up tenderly, and cradling her in his arms. "Where's the car?"  
  
"Ummm... it's on the roof..." Ron said... still wondering about Hermione. Draco tore the door open and ran up the steps. He opened the door that led to the roof and walked over to the car. Hermione and Ron and Harry weren't too far behind. Robel ran out of the room as a cute little house cat. They all jumped into the car, and Draco held Monica. Ron started the car up, and Hermione put an invisibility charm over the car. They pulled off the roof, and Ron sped up. Conversation was limited.  
  
"Hurry up... she's starting to look pale, and she's getting somewhat cold." Draco said, worried.  
  
"Alright... Alright..." Ron said. He pushed a button and stepped on the gas. They were at the Burrow within 5 minutes. Everyone got out of the car, and walked up to the Burrow, Robel stopped to change back into a leopard.  
  
"MUM!!!" Ron yelled through the Burrow. Fred and George peered out from behind a corner.  
  
"Why hello Ron... Hermione" George said, smiling.  
  
"Oh shut-up George..." Ron yelled. "Where's mum?"  
  
"Right here..." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked up to the group. "What do you need me so urgently for?" she said slightly annoyed. Draco stepped out from behind Fred and George.  
  
"Please Mrs. Weasley... help..." he said, with Monica in his arms, and tears lighting up his eyes. He was paler than normal, and his hair fell loosely in front of his eyes.  
  
"Oh Dear... h...how did this happen?" Mrs. Weasley said, taking Monica from Draco and putting her in the other room. "We need to get her to Dumbledore... he'll know what to do."  
  
((okay... I need more people to give reviews... I've worked hard on getting this in quicker... so please review!!!)) 


End file.
